


Po kłótni

by Yunoha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po kłótni zawsze przychodzi czas na rozmowy i tłumaczenie... Zawsze, prawda?<br/>Drabble AoKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po kłótni

– Aomine-kun…

– Tetsu, przepraszam. – Twarz Aomine wykrzywiona była w bólu. Kuroko od razu zauważył jego zaczerwienione oczy.

– Na to troszkę za późno, Aomine-kun.

– Wiem, że po takim czasie moje słowa na nic się zdadzą. – Zerknął na trzymany w dłoni bukiet. Błękitnowłosy zmarszczył lekko brwi, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

– Po co ci one?

– Eeh, Pewnie bawi cię mój widok z kwiatami? – Starał się zaśmiać, jednak brzmiało to gorzko. Chłopak ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed podejściem do niego.

– Nieprawda.

– Dla mnie byłeś tylko ty, Tetsu. W złości powiedziałem coś czego żałuję, a ty chciałeś uciec ode mnie. Dlaczego musiałeś wsiąść w ten zdradziecki samochód?


End file.
